Dragon and Pheonix
by SennaKai
Summary: Toushiro tries to save a young woman from a hollow, but she doesn't seem to need his help.


The night was dark and unusually chilly for early fall, dark thunder clouds had been rapidly blanketing the sky and hid the great expanse of stars beyond. Senna pulled her coat more tightly around her slender body as she walked though the sleeping streets towards her most recent residence.

"I hope it doesn't rain," she muttered to herself, gazing at the sky she knew that it would probably turn to a torrential downpour before the could reach her dingy apartment.

The slender teen turned the corner and froze; unable to move, or even to scream. Standing not ten feet from her was a monster. It was as large as a house, it's bare chest had a hole through it where it's heart should have been. It's gray skin looked sickeningly reptilian, but the thing that frightened the young woman the most was the white and red mask covering the hellish monsters cruel features. Senna knew this monster, the man that had become this monster, was her dead foster father.

An icy breeze pushed past the frightened woman and jolted her out of her paralyzed state, as the sidewalk around Senna crackled as harsh tendrils of ice coated nearly every surface around her. Standing in front her, as though the wind had brought him, stood a lean young man with a head of shockingly fluffy white hair. The young man, who couldn't have been more then a year or so older then the shocked woman, looked back at her with the most striking teal eyes she had ever seen.

"Run," he said to her, his voice was cold, but not uncaring.

The white haired young man lounged at the monster and stuck out the monster with the icy blade that Senna had only just noticed was in his hand, but the hellish creature merely laughed at the young man as his blade missed its mark.

Senna didn't run. She knew what the monster was capable of, and she knew how to send it to hell, where it belonged. She brought her hands together in front of her chest, as though she was going to offer prayers. Her hands began to glow the color of hot embers, and the ice around her began to melt away, "Aid me, Kagutsuchi" Her voice was strong and rang out like a bell in the chill night. When the young woman pulled her hands apart a blade that smoldered with an internal fire emerged from the palms of her hands.

Senna's eyes burned with inextinguishable flames as she approached the hellish monster and it's icy opponent, who had severed the foul creatures arm.. "Kagutsuchi, Burn." She whispered as she pointed the tip of her blade at the creature that had been her foster father.

The monsters gray reptilian skin started to smolder and burn, the creature shrieked into the night as its body consumed itself from the inside out. The young man stood a few feet from Senna, watching her as she poured her hatred into the monster before them.

The shrieking finally died away as the monster fell to ashes in the street, and only then did Senna lower her blade with a shaky burned hand, and shift a few stray orange hairs from her eyes. "damn," she whispered. "It's raining." and then the blackness overtook her.

The world swam through a rainbow of colors behind Senna's eyelids, her head hurt, her body hurt, she could feel the burns on her hands and arms. She could feel the soft mattress beneath her body and hear the hushed voices from somewhere near by. She opened her soft chocolate eyes and groaned at the bright daylight coming in the large window in the room. "Where..."

"You shouldn't move," It was the same icy young man that she had seen the night she had called Kagutsuchi. "You're safe here."

Ignoring the young man's caution, Senna sat up and looked at her bandaged hands and winced as she tried to flex her fingers. "Where is here?"

The young man ran a hand through his fluffy white hair and sighed, "You are among friends"

"That doesn't answer the question!" Senna was getting frustrated, and tried to rise from the soft mattress. Her head swam with splotches of various colors, and she found herself being laid back down by strong arms and cool hands.

" I said you shouldn't move," The young man said as he looked up as the only door in the room slid open and a tall blond man wearing a green and white striped bucket hat walked into the room followed shortly after by a black cat.

"You really should listen to Hitsugaya-taicho, destroying that hollow took a lot out of you." The man lifted the edge of his hat to glare at Senna for a moment before continuing, "You're lucky he didn't just leave you in out in the rain."

Senna just stared for a moment, and then "Who are you people, and what the hell is a hollow?"

Hitsugaya looked over at the bucket hat wearing man, who nodded and spoke "It's about time she finds out anyway," and then her looked to Senna "I'm sorry we couldn't do anything for you sooner. Hitsugaya-Taicho will tell you what you need to know."

The white haired captain stood and walked over to the window and waited for the confused girls questions.

"Who are you, besides 'a friend'?" Senna asked, her voice a little harsher then she had intended.

"Toushiro Hitsugaya, Soul Reaper, Captain of Divisioin 10 of the Gotai 13,"

"Soul Reaper... your a Soul Reaper?" her voice shook unintentionally, "then what Kagutsuchi said is true."

"Your Zanpakuto would not lie to you." Hitsugaya turned to look at her "How long have you been aware of Kagutsuchi?"

"Always," she replied "But he said I could not wield him yet, until that bastard tried to kill me. Again. Now I see why he didn't want me to try." she looked at her hands again and wondered how long it would be before her wounds healed."

The young looking captain watched her for a moment before saying, "Your still alive..." It was more of a statement of truth then anything else.

"Of course I'm still alive," She snapped "I wouldn't be here if I were dead."

"You wielded your own Zanpakuto without leaving your physical body through death or otherwise, which with everything we knew up to this point should be impossible."

"Who is we?"

Senna Continued to ask questions until her hat wearing host returned and asked how she felt, and instructed the white haired captain to help her to the dinning table saying that in order to replenish her reiatsu she would need to eat. It was only when she was settled at the table that she realized how utterly famished she truly was. She ate everything they handed her, and by the end of the meal she had noticed that the pain of her burns had subsided almost completely, and that she didn't feel like she would faint every time she moved.

The white haired captain watched Senna as he ate his own meal – a plate full of juicy red watermelon – and decided that now was a good time to see why the Soutaicho decided that this girl become his top priority, and why he was ordered to keep it from Kurosaki-taicho. "You've heard about us, now why don't you share something about yourself?"

Senna sipped at her tea, "Senna Kurosaki, 17 years old. High school student. Violinist, and wielder of Kagutsuchi."

Hitsugaya's teal eyes widened at her surname, "Senna...Kurosaki?"

"She does bare a striking resemblance, doesn't she?" asked their host.

"Striking resemblance to whom?" Senna asked the still stunned white haired captain and their host.

"Urahara-san, your not serious...?" Hitsugaya couldn't believe that Captain Ichigo Kurosaki wouldn't have said anything about having a child.

"Kurosaki-taicho didn't know his wife was with child when he died 17 and a half years ago, and by the time he was able to return to the living realm..." Urahara sighed.

Senna stared at both men again, "Kurosaki-taicho...?... before he died..."

Hitsugaya pinched the bridge of his nose.

"My parents died in a fire... a week after I was born... I was the only Survivor... how did he die before I was born... he was there during the fire...?" Senna's head started swimming again, she couldn't understand what was happening around her and the next thing she knew she was being whacked in forehead with Urahara's cane, and was being pushed backwards, out of her body. She tumbled across the floor and stared at her body, slumped forwards at the table in Urahara's dinning room.

"It's a long story, and we aren't the ones who should be telling it." The bucket hat wearing man said. "We'll see if Hitsugaya-Taicho can lead you to some answers. And don't worry, your body will be quite safe here with Yuroichi-san and I. Hitsugaya-Taicho, I believe there is a hell butterfly waiting for you." Inwardly, Urahara was making note that when in soul form, it didn't appear that Senna had access to her zanpakuto.

Hitsugaya turned to the window and let the small, fluttering creature into the room. He received a message from the Soutaicho instructing him to bring Senna Kurosaki to Seireitei. Without looking at the orange haired phenomenon he drew his zanpakuto and opened the portal to Seireitei. "Senna, are you coming?"

Still in shock from the previous conversation, she just nodded and followed the white haired captain through the portal to another world.

Ichigo Kurosaki sat in front of his desk, brush in hand, diligently doing his paper work, hoping to finish it sometime in the next millennium. He groaned and put another sheet in the 'finished' pile. "I don't know how Toushiro does this, and why does he get to go to the living world anyway?"

As the orange haired captain complained, her felt the icy reiatsu of the other captain return to Seireitei, along with another strong reiatsu that he did not recognize. Ichigo stood from his desk, eager for an excuse to get out of his office, and streched before speaking to no one in particular, "I guess I'll go see what he's up too..."

Senna had followed Hitsugaya from the Urahara's shop to what the two men had call Seireitei. She could feel the power in the air as the walked the clean streets of the city.

"Oi! Toushiro!" The orange haired captain waved from down the corridor.

"Baka! It's Hitsugaya-taicho to you, Kuroskai!" The white haired captain looked as though he was about to burst a vein in his forehead.

"Hey, Toushiro, Who that with you?" Ichigo approached the two travelers, but stopped short when he took a good look at Senna. She wore the black shihakusho of the Soul Reapers, but she did not have a Zanpakuto visible anywhere on her person which was odd because even he could feel her reiatsu. The thing that had stopped him short was her hair. Senna's hair extended just past her shoulders in a thick curtain of orange silk, the same shade of orange as Ichigo's own hair.

"Senna, the Soutaicho doesn't like waiting." Hitsugaya walked past Ichigo, and Senna followed him. Looking back at the man who she suspected was her father.

Ichigo stood staring at the spot that Senna had been standing as his mind raced. When he saw Senna she saw Aimi, the wife he left behind when he passed. He saw her slender form dancing across his mind, and he saw Senna's perfectly orange hair. Ichigo felt a tear slip down his face, "Aimi... Aimi, you never told me... "

"Senna Kurosaki, Welcome to Soul Society." the old man's voice boomed in the large room. "I have an offer to make you."

Senna held her breath as the old man spoke, she could not believe her ears. The old man called her a heavenly guardian and told her that she had a choice, he could seal her reiatsu and return her to the world of the living where she could live the rest of her human life unbothered by the citizens of Soul Society. Or she could stay here, and learn to use her talents and upon her human death, she would become a full fledged Soul Reaper.

"I want to stay, Jii-sama" She didn't even have to think to answer the question.

The old man's lips twisted into a small smile. And he spoke softly to himself. "You are very much like him, Senna Korusaki." and then to Senna "I trust that you have no objections to Hitsugaya-taicho being your teacher for the time being?"

Senna actually liked the idea of spending more time with the icy captain. "No, Jii-sama, no objections at all."

"Can I ask a question?" She asked.

The old man nodded, and didn't need to hear her question "The man found trying to protect your mother from the fire after you were born was a temporary soul that inhabited a gigai, a false body that only appeared to be your father."

"How did my father die?"

The old man smiled, "You should ask him that. I hear that it is one of his favorite battle stories."

Hitsugaya was waiting for her when she walked out of the Soutaicho's office, he noticed that the girl was smiling rather cheerfully. "I take it your staying then?"

"Of course I'm staying! Why would I want to go back to my dingy little apartment, and work 2 jobs while going to high school, just so that I can die and come here anyway? Besides... I will I get to see him again right? Kurosaki-Taicho, I mean?" Senna added on the last bit with a small voice, a little unsure of herself.

"I'm sure you wont be able to get away from him, as soon as he realizes who..." Hitsugaya's sentence was cut off as one tall, orange haired captain of the 9th division appeared in front of the two leaving the Soutaicho's office. "See?" Hitsugaya sighed and turned to Senna "I'll come find you later" and with that he left the father and daughter to meet each other.

Ichigo stared at his daughter for a very long moment before stepping forward and pulling her into a tight and protective hug before saying, "I'm sorry I wasn't there, I didn't know, I should have been there..."

Senna usually found that being touched by anyone caused her mild panic attacks, but this man's, her father's, protective hold only made her feel safe in this foreign land. He held her at arms length and gave her a once over, noticing the bandages wrapped around her hands and arms. "We have a lot to talk about." he said, as he led her out of the First division administration building.

"Senna, I had always liked that name..." Ichigo sipped at his tea while the younger Kurosaki sat across the table from him, watching and thinking. "Why didn't you ever seek out the rest of the family?" he asked her.

"I didn't have a choice to until a few months ago..." She decided would not burden her father with the disgusting tales of her foster father, "and then I was already in High school... I had decided to wait until I graduated before going to find any more relatives... I don't know why I wasn't placed with them right away though" she said, even though she did know.

Ichigo could tell she was holding something back, but decided against pushing the subect for now. "I can take you to them, when your ready. Dad, Karin and Yuzu would really love to meet you... Dad will be very happy to have another grand child"

Senna looked up at him "They know what you are?"

Ichigo nodded, "Dad's was a Captain before he had us kids.. so he knows, and Karin and Yuzu could always see, so there was no way I could hid it from them."

The orange haired teen was elated, but in shock to know that she had a family that would welcome her with open arms.

"So, why did they bring you here? Your not dead yet..." Ichigo was hoping more then anything that his last statement was true.

"No, not yet." She said "Jii-Sama said that I am something called a Heavenly Guardian, and that if I wanted, I could stay here and train to reach my potential."

"I guess that explains why Toushiro will be training you, he's also a Heavenly Gaurdian" Ichigo noticed a slight blush on the younger Kurosaki when he started to talk about Hitsugaya, and he smiled.

"Baka!" Hitsugaya called as he neared the two sitting in the 9th division office. "It's Hitsugaya-Taicho!"

Senna giggled, and Ichigo grinned as watched the once pint-sized captain approach the table. Toushiro Hitsugaya had grown taller, his head now came up to Ichigo's nose. The strawberry thought to himself, '_This is going to be interesting...'_

"Senna, We need to get you settled into your new quarters. You'll be living in the 10th division barracks," he glared at Ichigo "Unless you father has any objections?"

"No complaints here, Taicho" Ichigo stood and leaned close to the smaller captain "but if you break her heart, I'll have to kill you." Ichigo grinned at the fluffy haired man's slightly clueless, wide-eyed expression.

After leaving her father, Senna followed the white haired captain to the 10th Division barracks. "Normally these rooms are reserved for seated officers," Hitsugaya was explaining as he opened one of the rooms and handed her a key. "but since your a 'special student' Soutaicho asked me to keep a close eye on you at all times, so you have been assigned the room across the hall from me, later today I will introduce you to the rest of the division, until then you should settle in and try to get some rest. Let me know if you need anything," he said before turning and heading to his office in the 10th Division administration office.

Senna walked into her new room, her new home. Her 'room' was more like a small apartment then a dorm. It had beautiful hardwood floors, a small dining table sat in the middle of the main room, with a desk set under the window. Through the door to her right was a small bedroom with an attached bathroom. To the left of the front entrance was a small kitchenette, and she noted that the fridge was stocked with various fresh fruits and vegetables, and the cabinets had a few packages of ramen sitting on the shelves. Senna wondered if the icy captain was the one who had gotten the food for her, and that thought made her smile.

After exploring her new home, Senna decided that she could use a shower before meeting the rest of her new division, she hoped that there were towels in there somewhere and she headed in the direction of the shower.

Senna did find fresh towels in a basket in the bathroom and turned on the hot water before undressing and unwinding her bandages. The burns were almost completely healed, she never did scar from burns, and they healed incredible quickly. Not like the whipping scars she had on her back, those had taken months to heal, and they weren't completely healed yet. Senna sighed and stepped into the steaming stream and let her worry wash away.

Senna was still in the shower when she heard a knock on the door, she shut off the water and grabbed her towel before calling to her visitor, "Come in, it's open!" She stepped into her room as she heard the door open and shut, "I'll be out in a minute!"

Hitsugaya sat on one of the cushions at the dinning table and waited, but as Senna walked past her bedroom door, which she had unintentionally left open an inch or so, Hitsugaya's sharp eyes caught sight of the orange haired girls back.

Without waiting for an invitation, he stood and pushed his way into his newest subordinates bedroom, Senna slunk back and tried to hid behind her soggy towel.

"Let me see your back." He ordered, in full Captain mode.

Senna couldn't find her voice. She just slid to the floor and shivered, not from cold, but from fear. The Icy captain walked around the terrified girl and knelt behind her, gently running his chilly hand down Senna's permanently scared back, and over the still red welts from some bastards whip. "Who did this to you?" he asked, his voice soft, and full of icy daggers aimed toward the one who caused it.

Senna still could not move, She felt the captains gentle hands on her back, she hear the concern in his voice. She couldn't understand why he would care.

As Senna shivered, she didn't notice that the icy captain had gone to her closet and pulled out a soft robe, and was now draping it over her shoulders in an attempt to warm her. He knelt in front of her and saw the same fear in her eyes as he had the night that she had faught the hollow. He gaze was empty. Hitsugaya gently reached out and tilted her head up so she was looking at him, instead of at the floor. "Senna," he said, his voice soft "I wont hurt you, I wont touch you unless you allow it, I wont let anyone touch you..." the last words he spoke with such determination in his voice that Senna was able to look at him.

"I'm sorry," she spoke in a shaky voice "You don't need to be concerned." she took a deep breath and sighed before shakily standing again, with the captain offering his hand to help her up. "I thought I had my demons under control, but I guess sometimes they just come running out of the woodwork." she paused "Please don't tell Kurosaki-taicho."

Hitsugaya looked at her "I wont tell anyone, but you can talk to me if you need to."

"Thank you, Hutsugaya-tai" Histugaya cut her off.

"Call me Toushiro"

Senna nodded meekly at the proud captain letting a nobody like her be so informal "Thank you, Toushiro. I'll be alright now. I can't be late to my own welcome gathering, can I?" she smiled weakly as Toushiro closed the door behind him, as he went to wait in her main room again.

All the members or the 10th division were gathered in the practice area for the daily practice that their captain demanded, although, the captain himself was rarely able to join them. The tall strawberry headed woman standing in front of them called them to their ranks, and their prodigy of a captain, and his orange haired companion walked across the practice field.

"10th Division, We have a new member."Toushiro hated these speeches, so he kept them short. "this is Senna Kurosaki, treat her well. Begin your training."

The ranks of officers broke up into pairs and began sparing. As they walked past her, she heard a few nasty comments about her hair – which wasn't unusual - , and a few more that were curious of weather she was related to Kurosaki-taicho.

"Senna," Toushiro broke her out of her daze. "Draw your Zanpakuto"

"Taicho," the strawberry haired woman look at her captain oddly. "She doesn't have a Zanpakuto."

Toushiro Smiled. "Matsumoto, shut up and watch."

Senna brought her palms together "Aid me, Kagutsuchi"

Her reiatsu grew as she drew her smoldering blade from her palm. As she did, the practice field became quiet, except for the shuffling of feet as the crowd drew around the icy captain and his fire wielding student.

Senna stood with her blade at her side and waited for her captains next order, as he drew his sword. "Now see if you can burn me."

Senna smiled and charged at her captain.

The captain was impressed that even in Senna's first two weeks training with the 10th division she had been able to learn to keep up with the captain's swift movements, and had even managed to burn the edges of his white captain's hoari this morning without opening her first release. they had also found that the sword did not burn it's wielder here in Soul Society. Perhaps she was burned because she had still been in her physical body he thought.

"Taichoooooo," Matsumoto whined, breaking the Hitsugaya's train of thought. "Can I go yet?"

Toushiro sighed. "Fine, go. Don't get too drunk. And stay away from Senna."

"Awww, but I wanted her to have some fun!" The assistant captain whined.

"Let her settle, Matsumoto." Toushiro had reasons to keep to chronically drunk fukutaicho away from his newest subordinate. He didn't want a repeat of her panic attack earlier in the week.

Once the whining woman had left his office Toushiro turned back to his paperwork. He was contemplating a transfer request when he heard a timid knock on his office door. "Come in," he called, not turning to see who stood in his office. He didn't need to. For the last few days, about an hour after they were finished at the practice field, he had asked senna to join him in his office while he worked in hopes of letting her open up. The orange haired young woman would sit on his couch and read, usually kidou books, but sometimes he would find her curled up reading a sappy romance novel, or napping.

Toushiro had learned that Senna talked in her sleep, and the girl usually had nightmares. The white haired captain had taken to breaking from his work to calm the sleeping fire wielder, hoping to ease the dark circles under her eyes. "Matsumoto went out, so it should be quiet for awhile." It was his way of telling her that she should sleep, and Senna had no objections to that implied order from the busy Taicho.

"Mmkay," Senna said coming up behind him and setting a plate full of watermelon in front of him before making her way over to the couch and falling asleep immediately. Toushiro smiled and made his way over to the cupboard behind the couch and pulled out a soft blue blanket and laid it over his sleeping guest. Then satisfied that she was comfortably sleeping for now, he settled back at his desk and nibbled at the juicy red fruit while he worked.

Senna struggled at the shackles that held her wrist and ankles, knowing that she couldn't do anything to escape them, and knowing that the bite of her foster fathers whip was better then other things he did to her. She clenched her jaw and waited for the pain of the whip biting into her skin.

She didn't have to wait long. Blow after blow from the metal tipped bull whip bit deeply into her back. She could feel her blood oozing down the back of her naked legs and wished that he would kill her this time. Just like he had killed the other girls. She was the last one from his little harem to survive. The biting lashes stopped and the greasy man took a swig from his sake bottle, he dropped the whip and ran his hand over her bloody backside and walked in front of her. " you better behave now, girly..." he undid the chains that bound her to the whipping frame and dropped her bleeding body on the floor before he dropped his pants and crawled over her.

Senna woke screaming and covered in sweat, at first she didn't recognize where she was, until her eyes adjusted to the near dark of her captains office. A cool hand brushed over her forehead and hair and a tired male voice mumbled soothing words of comfort. Senna's eyes were wide with surprise. She was using Toushiro as a pillow. He was sitting up with an open book on his chest, fingers of one hand holding his page, his other hair gently stoked her hair, and he was asleep. Senna Started to move to get up, but her Captain mumbled "You can stay..." and brushed his hand over her hair again.

Senna settled into the couch again and pulled the blanket, that she was sure Toushiro had laid over her, over her shoulders again and drifted back into blissfully dreamless sleep.

Matsumoto was, for the first time ever, early to the office. The sun was already up, so she figured that Hitsugaya-Taicho would already be at his desk, scowling his paperwork. She walked down the hall towards her captains office and found it strange that it was actually warm in the building, Toushiro's reiatsu generally made what ever building er was in almost frigidly cold, even in the dead of summer.. Maybe the icy captain really wasn't in yet.' _Ahh, well.'_ she thought. '_I'll just start without him..._ '

She opened the door to her captain's office to get herself a stack of paperwork, but stopped before she entered the room. Sitting on the couch was the most adorable thing she had ever seen. Her icy captain, and his fire wielding sidekick we're both asleep on the couch. His book had fallen to the floor and he had both arms wrapped protectively around the daughter of one Ichigo Kurosaki.

The fukutaichu decided wisely against waking the sleeping dragons, and silently took her papers and closed the office door behind her, the lock catching as she closed the door. "Sleep well, Captain"

Matsumoto headed to her own office and actually got some paperwork done for a change.

A few hours and half a stack of paper work later, an unmistakably uncontrolled reiastu entered the 10th division administration building. Ichigo stalked directly to Toushiro's office. He wanted to know why he couldn't find he daughter anywhere, and finding the door locked he began to beat on it. "Oi! Toushiro! I know your in there!"

The sudden noise startled both Toushiro and Senna out of their long slumber. Senna scrambled up to a sitting position with a a shy blush creeping across her cheeks as she realized that she had spent the night with Toushiro.

Toushiro rose gracefully from the couch, straightened his shihakusho and hoari and unlocked the door to yell at the indignant man who dared to wake not one, but two sleeping dragons. Even if it was past noon.

Senna straightened her own rumpled shihakusho before her father made it though the door. "Where have you been? I was worried! We were supposed to meet for lunch..." Ichigo's scolding words sputtered to a halt when her saw the tired eyes of the younger Kurosaki, and an equally groggy fluffy haired captain heading to make tea. "Wait... Why was the door locked?.. do I even want to know?"

Senna sighed and resigned that today was going to be very long, but then her fluffy headed pillow saved her. -When had he become hers...? - "Kurosaki-Taicho, How many times do I have to tell you. It's Hitsugaya-Taicho" and Toushiro promptly through the now empty heavy metal tin that he kept his tea in straight at her fathers face, and it made contact.

The two captains bickered for a good hour before Ichigo received a hell butterfly requesting his presence else where.

Senna still hadn't risen off the couch. She had just watched the two men bicker, and had even giggled because Toushiro was clearly winning.

"You should get something to eat" he said, not looking at her, - because looking at her made it harder for him to think- "I should get some of this paperwork done."

Senna smiled, sensing Toushiro's sudden shyness "Yes, Taicho. I'll bring something back for you, too." she laughed as she almost skipped out of the room.

The icy captain couldn't help but smile at the bubbliness of the 10th divisions newest addition, "Senna Kurosaki, I think you might be affecting me." he spoke to himself as he sat in front of his desk, only now noticing that his stack of papers was significantly shorter then it had been when he set aside his work for the night.

Matsumoto stood outside the door to her captain's office, and watched Senna bounce down the hallway with more cheer then she could explain. "I've got the rest Taicho," she said as she dropped the finished papers on his desk and scooped up the remaining pile of papers. "I think someone would like to have lunch with you."

"Matsumoto," Toushiro couldn't believe he was saying this. "Thank you." And he got up and followed after the bubbling orange haired spark.

"Don't mention it, Taicho." She smiled as he left his office, "It's about time someone melted you heart." she said the last part only after her captain had headed down the hall.

Toushiro and Senna had spent lunch under one of the trees in the 10th division training grounds, before stretching and making their way onto the busy practice field. When the Taicho sparred with Senna, they always drew a crowd, and more often then not they drew from more divisions then just their own. Ichigo stood on a nearby roof, watching the two preparing to spar with pride in his eyes, he may not have gotten to have lunch with his daughter, but it's not like he didn't get to see her almost every day anyway. When the reiatsu of the icy dragon met the reiatsu of the flaming dragon, the sky darkened it started to rain.

For a moment before they spar began, Senna turned her face toward the sky and smiled as the rain washed over her face and dampened her hair. And then the sparring ground became a battle of opposites.

In the trees not far from the sparring ground stood a dark figure, anger and possessiveness visible in his features."Soon," he grunted in a rough voice. Then turned and disappeared into the blackness.

November came, and went. Senna had cleaned out her apartment in the living realm, bringing olny a few things with her to Soul society... She wasn't as surprised as some others to discover that her violin had a soul form. She stood in the middle of her main room and plucked absentmindedly at the strings, checking to see if they were in tune. When she was satisfied that instrument was indeed tuned properly, she pulled her bow across the strings in a piece she had always enjoyed playing, 'Simple gifts' Floated from her instrument, the singing notes found their way past her door and through the halls of the 10th division barracks. One piece turned into another, and another. Until the sun was setting and her arms ached from the nonstop playing. She gently tucked her instrument back into its case and flexed her arms, she really needed to play more often.

"It's getting late..." she said to herself, "I think I'm hungry..." she opened her door to head to the cafeteria – she wasn't in the mood for ramen – and stopped in her tracks. Sitting on the floor with his back against his own door sat Toushiro. The white haired mans eyes were closed, but he wasn't sleeping. As Senna stood there, he opened his striking teal eyes and gazed at her.

"Would you like to come over for dinner?" He asked, without any shyness or uncertainty in his voice.

Senna, slightly stunned, nodded and wondered how long the icy captain had been sitting in the hall, waiting to ask her.

Toushiro hadn't planned on asking her to join him, but when she hadn't stopped by his office he had gone looking for her – just to see if she was alright, he told himself – and he had wondered into the 10th division barracks to find haunting melodies floating though the halls. He had followed the music, and couldn't bring himself to knock on the door and interrupt her playing. At some point during the music he had made a decision to let the girl into his heart – not that she wasn't already working her way in anyway.

The young man stood and opened his door for the orange haired spark, and then followed the girl into his quarters.

He headed for the kitchen – he had a full kitchen – and turned to Senna "Make yourself at home" he said before disappearing into the kitchen.

Senna stood near the door for a moment, taking in the layout of the white haired young man's Quarters. The layout was similar to her own rooms, but everything seemed to be a little larger. He had the same shinning hardwood floors, the dining table was dark wood and had 4 teal cushions sitting around it. It sat on an icy blue rug, that seemed to change shades when she moved. The door to his bedroom wasn't completely closed, and though it she could see an unmade mass of white, blue and teal sheets and blankets of his unmade bed.

A loud clanking of pots and pans brought Senna out of her thoughts, – which were making her blush - and drew her towards the kitchen. She leaned against the kitchen door frame and watched Toushiro's back as he prepared their dinner. She wasn't sure how long she stood there, watching the agile man cook, but before she knew it he was setting teriyaki chicken rice bowls, fresh vegetables, and a plate of watermelon slices on the dining table.

The two ate in a comfortable silence, that was only broken when Toushiro rose and cleared the table. "I am leaving tomorrow to go back to the human world," he said. "There has been an increase in hollow attacks in Kakura town."

"Oh, how long will you be gone?" Senna couldn't keep the disappointment from her voice.

"A few days, Maybe a week." He replied, then shut off the water and turned to her. "You should get some rest tonight, we have an early departure."

"Wait... We?" Senna's eyes lit up,

"Soutaicho said it would probably be a good time for you to start taking out some real hollows, instead of just chasing me around a practice field." Toushiro didn't mention that he actually enjoyed it when she chased him, but Senna thought she saw a bit of a sparkle in his eyes.

Toushiro walked with Senna to his door, then, without warning he reached forward and drew Senna closer to him with his cool hand on her chin. Senna's heart flutter, and she stood unmoving, eyes wide as the icy white haired captain gently kissed her her petal soft lips. He pulled back and turned away from her, "I'm sorry, I..."

Senna pulled him back around to face her and wrapped her arm around to the back of his head and pulled him down to meet her lips again. It took Toushiro a moment to realize that his spark wasn't upset, and he wrapped his arms around her slender body as he returned the kiss. Senna was moaning softly by the time they broke their kiss to breath. Senna's back had been pressed against the wall near his front door, and she blushed a deep shade of red as Toushiro caressed her cheek.

"You should get some sleep." Toushiro pulled himself away from Senna, and opened his door to usher the still blushing young woman to her own quarters. Senna made her way across the hall and opened her door, but before she went in, she turned back and met the striking teal gaze of the icy dragon."Sleep well, Senna."

The orange haired girl smile, a genuine smile, and replied back "You too, Toushiro." and with that both dragons closed their doors, but only one would be getting any sleep.

Senna stood with her back leaning against her front door, with the fingertips of one hand pressed gently against her lips. "Toushiro," she whispered to the dark.

"He can't help you now, girly." A rough voice spoke from the darkness, before Senna's world went dark. "You are mine until you die," he laughed to the dark room as her carried Senna's limp form from her quarters through a pitch dark portal.

When Toushiro discovered that the little fire dragon wasn't in her quarters the next morning, he suspected that she had gone to tell Ichigo that she was going back to the human world for a few days. So he headed towards the unmistakable reiatsu, only to find Ichigo walking alone down the corridors of Seireitei alone. He seemed to be caught in his own thoughts.

"Kurosaki!" The young captain called as he neared the orange haired captain, "Have you seen Senna?"

Ichigo looked up in alarm, "I thought you guys left early this morning."

"We were supposed to." the now very alarmed replied. "I can't feel her anywhere."

Senna woke hanging from her hands which were chained to a whipping frame. Her shihakusho was rumpled up in one corner of the damp, filthy room. She could feel the pain of fresh gashes on her back, and she felt the bruises her foster father had left her when he had raped her unconscious form. Her bare skin felt cold and she could tell she had lost a lot of blood. She didn't move, for fear of alerting her captor that she had woken. '_toushiro,' _she said to heself _'I'm sorry, Toushiro.'_

The man who stood not more then a few feet from the seemingly unconscious woman licked his lips and picked up his metal tipped bull whip before walking around behind his victim and drawing his arm back.

"Burn, Kugatsuchi." Senna called with what strength she had left, and preyed that her zanpakuto would respond without her drawing out her blade.

_"you might not survive this, little dragon." the deep voice rumbled in her head._

_ "I wont die." Senna replied, "Toushiro is waiting for me."_

Senna heard a rumble of approval from her inner dragon before the room around her burst into inextinguishable flames. The fire had emerged from her body, leaving scorch marks, but she did not cry out. Again the hellish monster that had been haunting her existence screamed and fled the flaming room.

The whole of Soul Society, Hueco Mundo and the living realm felt the release of Senna's reiatsu. Fires started without cause, and temperatures soared to record highs for the chilly month of November.

Ichigo and Toushiro followed the crushing fire reiatsu though a portal to Hueco Mundo, the once tree littered desert was now blackened and scorched. It didn't take the two Soul Reapers long to find Senna. She was in an under ground bunker. Any moisture that had been in the room was now gone, replaced by smoldering ashes. The orange haired little dragon still hung limply from her chains, her naked body was covered with red scorch marks from the unguided release of her reiatsu and her back was covered with fresh gashes that dripped crimson fluid onto the scorched floor.

Toushiro couldn't move, he couldn't breath the smoke filled air. Ichigo moved forward to release his daughter's broken body from the chains. "Toushiro," he said through tears. "help me get her down"

For once the smaller captain didn't argue with his friend, the two men undid the bolts that secured Senna's limbs to the whipping frame. Once freed from the horrid contraption, Toushiro took his spark and cradled her limp form against his chest. His icy tears slipped down his cheeks and Heuco Mundo felt the coldest winter it had ever seen.

The fluffy haired captains tears fell onto Senna cheeks.

_"Wake up, little dragon..." A gentle hand roused Senna from her slumber. "He has come for you."_

_ Senna looked at the man standing in front of her, he wore a kimono of red and black and orange that danced in her vision, like flames. His hair, that contained all the colors of a flame, was untamed and danced in the slight breeze. Senna closed her eyes and nodded. _

When she opened her chocolate eyes and felt the icy tears splashing on her cheeks, and the colder still reiatsu of her icy dragon, she reached up to brush the tears from his face. "Don't cry, Toushiro." she said, her voice horse from the smoke. "I'm not dead, yet." she said before her hand droped back to her side and the darkness overtook her again.

Senna woke to find her self in the 4th division recovery rooms. Her body was wrapped almost completely with fresh white bandages, her hands and arms ached and she was sure he had added a few more scars to the countless number that already stretched across her back. She could feel the bruises on her thighs, and breast from where her foster father had abused her.

She turned her head to find that she wasn't alone in the room. Toushiro was sitting in a chair next to her recovery bed, his head resting on the edge of the mattress, his cool hand clutching her burned one. Senna turned her gaze toward the door and looked at her orange haired father. "How long...?"

Ichigo answered from where he stood at the door, "It's Christmas Eve," then indicating the sleeping dragon. "He hasn't left your side since we brought you back from Hueco Mundo, he wont even eat, I'll go get Unohana. She'll want to check you over now that your awake."

"Thank you,... Dad" she whispered as the Strawberry turned and walked down the hall to find the healer.

Senna gently stroked the icy dragon's hair, she could see that he had lost weight. The white haired captain groaned as he woke from his restless slumber.

"You should go eat." Senna spoke softly as the icy dragon's teal eyes opened, "Unohana will be here soon."

When Toushiro realized that Senna was awake, his teal eyes gazed back at her with releif. "If that's what you want..." he said, not wanting to leave her side.

Senna smiled softly, "I could use something too."

The captain nodded and kissed her forehead, with a motion that Senna suspected had become a habit for him, before heading out of her room to find them some food.

_"Is he still out there?" Senna asked the empty mountainous landscape of her inner world, know that Kagutsuchi was listening._

_ The fire deity appeared before her, "Yes."_

_ "What can I do to stop him?" She asked her Dragon_

_ "You will stop him, but not yet. Recover your strength, and then I will show you how. Perhaps a Visit to your Father's family will speed your recovery, I hear that Christmas time is a wonderful time of year."_

Senna found herself back in her recovery room, with a very concerned Unohana looking at her. "When did the abuse start?"

The woman was kind, but got right to the point.

Senna sighed. "My mother died in a fire a week after I was born... and Dad – Kurosaki-Taicho - died before he knew mom was pregnant. He said he didn't remember her for almost a year after he died, and by the time he looked for her, she had passed on. As soon as the hospital declared me as healthy, I was sent to live with my foster father. He had eight other girls." Senna suppressed a shutter. The older girls raised me until I turned 7, when he started whipping me. He said my spirit had to be broken. After a few weeks of daily beatings and whippings he said I was ready. I spent 10 years of my life being whipped, beaten and raped. The older girls had all died by the time I turned 14. I was the last of his harem. The only joy I had was my violin it was my escape. He had a soft spot for music... that's why he let me live." Senna watched the older woman.

"I see, I understand now why I found such obvious signs of abuse to you body during your examination." The woman said. "I'm sorry, but it is unlikely that you will ever be able to have children."

Senna smiled sadly, "I know., but I still have my life." Senna felt the white haired captain's reiatsu nearing her room. "did you tell anyone?" she asked, worried how her father and the icy dragon would take the knowledge of her life of abuse..

Unohana Shook her head, "It's not my place to tell, but both of them would do what they could to protect you.."

Senna sighed. "That's what I worry about." then remembering what Kagutsuchi had said she asked the healer, "Can I spend tomorrow in the human world?"

While Unohana was surprised at the request, she nodded "It might be good for you." and then she headed out of the room, quietly greeting the two captains as they came back with three plates of food between them.

Senna sat in one of the couches in the Kurosaki living room. Her physical body, while being well cared for by the temporary soul that Urahara had supplied, was starting to succumb to the infections Senna had been exposed to while in the damp of her foster fathers 'play-room'. From the way her body felt, she didn't think she would live long.

The Kurosaki house was filled to the brim by the family she hadn't known she had, and friends that she had only recently found. Her fathers younger sisters had brought their husbands and each had 2 children, and her grand father Isshin– who looked younger then her truly was – was a very cheerful man although, he did tend to attack her father whenever he entered the room, Rukia and Renji and come, along with her father's good friends Orihime, Sado, and Uryu. Senna had asked Toushiro to come, but she wasnt sure if he would. The icy captain didn't really enjoy social gatherings.

Senna rose weakly from the couch and headed for the door, where a concerned Grandfather, and doctor – who had seen signs that she was ill - stopped her, "I just want to walk in the snow for a bit." She said.

"Don't be too long, Dinner will be ready soon" He said as he wrapped Senna's coat around her sthivering body.

"I wont be," she replied, before stepping out into the icy afternoon.

Toushiro sat on the roof of Isshin's house and listened to the festivities below. He knew Senna was inside with them, and he hoped that she was enjoying herself. The sound of the door latching shut and the crunching of boots on snow covered ground stirred Toushiro from his thoughts. He saw Senna's frail form walking alone towards the middle of the yard and turned her face to the sky. The fluffy snow flakes that landed on her chilled skin melted immediately, Then he heard her soft whisper "Toushiro, please forgive me" and then physical body jolted as she swallowed her soul candy and her shihakusho clad spirit was pulled into a portal to Heuco Mundo.

He tried to follow her, but the portal closed almost as soon as it had appeared.

"Kurosaki!" Toushiro screamed, summoning the current and previous captains from their festivities and out to the lawn.

"We need to follow her." and then 3 captain level Soul Reapers popped their soul candy, leaving their bodies in the hands of temporary souls, and shunpo'ed to Urahara's shop.

By the time the 3 men made it to Hueco Mundo, The whole realm appeared to be burning. They could feel Senna's fighting reiatsu flaring up ahead. Isshin whistled, "by the time she's done you'll be out of a job."

Senna was turning any hollow that crossed her path into a pile of cinders. And she wouldn't stop until she found the one she was searching for and gave him a final death.

When the 3 Soul Reapers finally managed to catch up with Senna, they almost didn't believe their eyes, She had summoned Kagutsuchi in bankai form. Even with his fear for her safety, Toushiro had to admit it was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen. She wore a coat similar to the one Ichigo wore in his bankai form, her blade was glowing red and flared when it came in contact with anything, and over her back sat folded wings of flame, and around her swirled a flaming dragon.

Senna had found her target. The only thing left of his mask was chip that covered her right eye. She could see every disgusting feature of the mans face. She would not let herself lose to this hellish creature. Her flaming wings spread and she leapt into the air. Toushiro saw Senna's mistake before the others, and calling his bankai he followed Senna into the air of Hueco Mundo. The arrancar that had once been Senna's abusive foster father appeared above her head and was bringing his sword down toward her back. The white haired captain slammed into the greasy faced arrancar, making the hellish monster miss his mark, his blade slicing though her shoulder instead of her heart.

When the orange haired girl turned to he attacker, Toushiro saw that her eyes were not the warm chocolate brown that he remembered, but they burned with an internal fire. She plunged her sword deep into the arrancars gut, "You will never touch me again." Senna twisted her blade as the flames ate though the monsters body. "You cannot hurt me anymore, even if I die."

Senna felt herself falling, her flaming wings had extinguished them selves before she'd had time to think. "he's gone" she whispered as she plummeted to the ground.

She though she felt a cold wind push by her, and strong arms cradle her, she wondered why she hadn't hit the ground yet. She thought she heard the sound of blades sending hollows onto their next lives. And she thought she heard a certain icy dragon begging her not to die.

Senna woke to find herself being held in a strong pair of arms, and bright clinic lights glaring at her from the ceiling. The wound on her shoulder ached, and she heard voices.

The icy reiatsu swirling around her was possessive, and protective. She had pushed the icy dragon too far, made him fear losing her, when he had finally found her.

"Toushiro, I can't treat her wounds unless you put her down." It was Isshin speaking.

And then Ichigo approached him with hands open as a peace offering, "C'mon, she'll be ok"

Senna heard the deep rumble of an angry Dragon.

"**Hyorinmaru," she whispered softly and put her hand on Toushiro's chest. The angry rumble of the icy dragon subsided as Toushiro looked at her, only it wasn't Toushiro's eyes that gazed back at her. "Hyorinmarun, they wont steal me away from you, and" she clutched the front of his shihakusho. "I wont leave you again."**

** Senna knew the protectiveness and possessiveness of a dragons heart, and hoped that her words would calm the angry dragon before he did something to his comrades. Toushiro's eyes softened and his shoulders relaxed. "promise?" he asked.**

** Senna only nodded, knowing that for now that was the only answer he would need.**

** Senna sat on the edge of an exam table in one of the rooms of the 4****th**** divisions recovery building, waiting for Unohana to give her the all clear. Toushiro had been anxious since they had returned from the living realm almost a month ago, she was more then ready to be done with Unohana's ordered bed rest. **

** Unohana had sent the pacing captain out of the room so she could complete her examination of the little fire dragon. "Have you spoken to him about your past yet?" **

** Senna nodded, "He saw my scars my first day in Seireitei."**

** The healer continued her exam in silence, checking Senna's shoulder, and back before giving her the all clear to return to normal activities.**

** Senna walked out of the exam room to meet Toushiro with Unohana, and as soon as the healer nodded at Toushiro, Senna was swept of her feet. **

** Toushiro didn't even bother to use the door to his quarters, he had shunpo'ed in through the open window of his bedroom. Senna smiled as the sweet smell of her icy dragon washed over her, fresh snow and watermelon. He set her down on his unmade bed in a pile of sea foam and ice colored blankets and turned to close the window.**

** When he turned his attention back to the orange haired woman on his bed his eyes widened, she knelt on his mattress with her kosode already un-belted and hanging freely from her slender shoulders. She looked at him with trusting eyes and reached out for him to join her. **

** Toushiro didn't have to be invited twice, He took Senna's offered hand and pushed her back onto his bed, he pressed his lips against hers and she parted her lips. He pulled back from the bruising kiss and nibbled at Senna's jaw as she pulled at the knot holding Toushiro's kosode closed. Once the knot was freed, the white haired man pulled off his zanpakuto, hoari, and kosode and tossed them off the side of his bed. Senna ran her hands over her lovers muscular chest, enjoying the sculpted appearance as she straddled her hips. He didn't let her thoughts linger there to long as he bent down and gently nibbled on his fire dragons tender neck. As he did his hands wondered over her bare chest, and tenderly caressed Senna's hardening nipples. His neck nibbling turned to a bruising pressure before he moved on the the next spot. Senna moaned softly as her hands reached for the tie on the young captains hakama, but he stopped her, and held his body over hers. His teal eyes searching her chocolate eyes before rolling onto his back next to the little fire dragon and pulling her on top of him. Senna smiled and noticed the somewhere in that movement, her lover had untied both of their hakamas, his was now in the growing pile of clothing beside the bed, and her's were barely hanging onto her hips. It took her only moments to shed the offending piece of clothing before leaning in to kiss her icy dragon.**

** As Senna kissed him, Toushiro ran his hands over her scared back. Then tangled the fingers of one hand in her hair, while the other caressed her hip. Senna felt his large shaft pressing against the tender skin of her womanhood and shuddered with pleasure. She reached down and grasped his length in her hand, Toushiro gasped as Senna maneuvered his tip into her opening. With both hands on her hips, Toushiro slid Senna's warmth over himself. She moaned as she total encased him, and pulled him back on top of her. He buried his head against her soft neck and thrust into her, with each thrust, her cries became more breathless, her hands became fevered as she tangled one hand in his hair and ****gripped his seafoam sheets tightly in the other. They reached their peaks at the same moment, both crying out the others name, and then Toushiro collapsed against his lovers chest as they basked in the afterglow. "I love you," he whispered.**

** Senna smiled and pulled a blanket up over his shoulders, "I love you, too, Toushiro."**

** Both dragons slept a dreamless sleep, and in the main room of the house Hyorinmaru and Kagutsuchi sat at the dinning table, drinking tea and discussing future plans for their young dragons.**

** The sun was high in the early spring sky when Senna stood in front of the assembled captains in her shihakusho, she wore her hair up in a messy bun now – Toushiro liked to see her neck – and the dark circles that had once been a permanent feature had faded completely. "Senna Kurosaki," the old Soutaicho addressed her formally. "I understand that you have taken and passed the Soul Reaper Acadamy Final exam?"**

** "Yes, Soutaicho." Senna replied.**

** "And you are applying for permanent placement as the 10****th**** divisions first seat."**

** "Yes, Soutaicho."**

** "Are there any objections?" The old man addressed the assembled Captains.**

** "I object." came the cold voice of Byakuya Kuchiki **

** Both Ichigo and Toushiro glared at Kuchiki-Taicho's response as the Soutaicho raised an eyebrow at the raven haired captain. "What is your objection."**

** "She is still living, and she carries no zanpakuto." he replied coolly.**

** The old man nodded at Senna, who brought her hands together, as though in prayer, "Kagutsuchi!" she called "Bankai!" **

** As she drew her hands apart, an arc of flames surrounded her, the only thing keeping the building from burning down around them was Toushiro's well timed icing of all of the surfaces around her, Senna stood before the assembled captains, of whom only 3 had seen her bankai; Toushiro, Ichigo, and the Soutaicho. She stretched her wings and greeted the fire dragon that swirled around her. Her coat long coat settled around her ankles a she rested her blade across her shoulder then looking at Byakuya without fear – and reminded the assembled captains of a younger Ichigo Kurosaki - , her dragon challenging him. "As for me being alive, that wont be a problem much longer."**

** Senna's physical body was riddled with infections from her years of abuse. Not even Ichigo's old friend Orihime could do anything to save her life. Isshin Kurosaki had been contacted by the local hospital that a girl with his name and phone number had stumbled into the emergency room and collapsed, and that she was in a coma. Senna had stepped back into her body to delivery it to the hospital, they had already discussed what needed to be done. **

** Isshin, Karin, Yuzu, Ichigo, Senna and Toushiro were all present, though the nurses could only see the three living souls. Her physical body was frail, and thin. It was so riddled with disease that it wasn't obvious that it was Senna anymore. Even her hair was brittle and dull. Isshin nodded to the nurse, who turned off the breathing machine. The heart in Senna's physical body beat for a few moments more before it failed, and the spirit of Senna Kurosaki collapsed into her lovers arms.**

** Unohana explained that this would probably happen. Even though her soul was already separated from her body it would still be a great shock to the orange haired woman. And that it would be up to Senna weather she was able to retain her memories.**

** Toushiro quietly carried his sleeping fire dragon to their quarters – Senna had moved into his quarters after she had been medically ok'ed by Unohana – and laid her on their bed. He curled up next to her, with his ear over her heart and prayed to who ever would listen that his little fire dragon would wake up and remember him.**

**_"Senna, you must make your choice." Kagutsuchi rumbled._**

**_ The orange haired Soul Reaper sat in the grass at the base of a tree and looked up into the leaves. _**

**_ "I don't want to forget him, Kagutsuchi, but I don't want to leave his side either" A tear slid down her cheek_**

**_ "You must choose, Little Dragon." The flame haired deity appeared in front of Senna and brushed the tear off of her cheek. "let us take a walk." The tall deity offered his hand to the Soul Reaper, She took it and walked with the deity through her inner world. "there is someone you should see."_**

**_ Senna was confused, how could someone else be in her inner world? But she followed the deity none the less._**

**_ The two walked arm-in-arm though a dense forest for what seemed like hours. The soft crunch of snow under their feet had been steady for some time now, and the temperature had been dropping steadily. _**

**_ The pair stopped at the edge of a vast landscape. Snowy mountains jutted up into the frozen heavens. In the distance Senna could see a large tree, and under it rested her fluffy haired lover. She also saw Hyorinmaru, the great dragon, lounging in the snow near by. _**

**_ "Toushiro" Senna whispered._**

**_ "Go to him, Little Dragon, and make your choice."_**

**_ The great dragon raised his head as Senna walked toward her lover, the ice melting and grass spring up in its place. "Kagutsuchi," Hyorinmaru tilted his head at the Deity in welcome._**

**_ Senna knelt next to her white haired lover and took his hand. He was roused from his slumber by her warmth, "How?.." he asked as he looked around to find himself in his own inner world, but with the little fire dragon kneeling next to him._**

**_ Senna shook her head, "I don't know."_**

**_ He pulled her into his lap and they sat under his tree, and gazed at the mountains that mirrored Senna's own inner landscape. "When the day's of Winter and Summer Meet, Spring and Fall are born." rumbled Hyorinmaru's voice. _**

**_ The two dragons rested in each other's arms until the snow started to fall._**

**_ "Toushiro, I've decided." Senna whispered in her lover's ear._**

**_ He looked confused as she smiled and she faded from his arms._**

** Toushiro jolted awake, remembering his dream - because it had to be a dream, you can't cross into another's inner world. - And reached out for Senna, but she wasn't there. Panic struck his heart, and he remembered her the smile on her face when she had faded from his dream, and trusted that she would return to him.**

**One year later...**

** A woman stood in front of the huge gate keeper Jidanbo, and requested entrance. "Please don't make me hurt you" she said.**

** The orange haired woman didn't want to fight the Soul Reaper guarding the gate, but she knew she had to make her way into Seireitei. She couldn't explain it. She had a rumbling voice in her head, telling her that she must make it though the gates soon or it would be too late. -to late for what? -she wondered.**

** The gate keeper laughed. "A little pip squeak like you?"**

** "I know I don't look like much," she smiled. "But I assure you, that if you don't open the gate, you will regret it."**

** She didn't look like much, as she was now. She wore a faded and patched red sleeveless yukata and her orange hair was tied into a messy bun. But the voice rumbling in her head told her what she needed to do. She brought her hands together, as though to offer prayer to the gate keeper. **

** "You had better pray, Girly." The gate keeper laughed.**

** "Don't call me 'girly'." The orange haired woman mumbled, - though she couldn't recall why she hated being called 'girly' - and then her words sang like a bell "Kagutsuchi! Bankai!" **

** The fiery reiatsu hit the hard working captain like a tidal wave, and he was out of his office and flash-stepping to the main gate of Seireitei before the city knew what hit them.**

** Toushiro, Ichigo and the other Captains gathered on the inside of the gate, including the Soutaicho. "Let her in, Jidanbo. Before she burns her way though they gate, and all of us with it." the old man called.**

** Jidanbo lifted the gate to let the young orange haired fire wielder enter the city. **

** Her eyes scanned the faces of those who crowded around her, she was searching for something but she didn't know what, her gaze settled on the sad expression of the younger white haired captain.**

** Captain Hitsugaya prayed that his lover would remember him, but didn't dare to hope. She had called her bankai against another Soul Reaper. He drew his sword and called for Hyorinmaru. The icy dragons reiatsu and the fire dragons reiatsu met and a thunderstorm broke out above the city of Seireitai. The woman stood still and looked up at the sky, letting the cold rain wash over her face, and dampend her hair. She smiled, a soft smile, as her flaming wings dissolved in the cooling rain. Her blade turned to smoke and swirled around her arm until it left black trails, tattoos, from her left wrist up her arm to her shoulder blade. Still looking up at the sky she fell to her knees and cried. Her memories, her life rushed back into her head, she could feel the biting lash that had bitten into her back, and she could feel the warmth, and safety the icy captain had brought into her life.**

** Toushiro approached the crying orange haired woman slowly, he could see the pain, and the joy that crossed her features as her memories returned, he sheathed his sword and picked up the crying orange hair woman. "Senna, let's go home." **

******Epilogue**

** Five years had passed since Senna had regained her memory, and the Soul Society had been rather quiet, unless you count screaming children. Senna had given birth to twins. Haruka and Akiko, now 4, who spent most of their day 'helping' their busy parents with the never ending pile of paperwork. **

** Senna had been offered a captaincy, but she declined, saying that her zanpakuto was far to dangerous to wield without the opposing forces of her husbands zanpakuto near by. **

** When Kurosaki-taicho took his grand kids for the day, he would often return to the two heavenly guardians sleeping snuggled up on Touchiro's couch, the fluffy haired captain's book forgotten and dropped to the floor, and a soft blue blanket keeping his orange haired dragon from becoming chilled. **


End file.
